


Precious Minutes

by KhiKhi_Kiara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chat-format, College Student Frisk, F/M, Fantasy, Fem!Frisk, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Pacifist, Post-canon universe, Romance, Slice of Life, Teenager!Frisk, headcanons
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhiKhi_Kiara/pseuds/KhiKhi_Kiara
Summary: Bertukar pesan dengan Sans. Bila rutinitas ini terlewat barang semalam saja, serasa ada yang kurang.





	Precious Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Video game “Undertale” beserta seluruh karakter yang ada di dalamnya adalah milik Toby Fox dkk,. Fanfiksi ini ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materiil.

Terlalu lama berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal menggunung dan garis-garis tabel pada layar _notebook_ -nya, Frisk mengantuk. Kantung mata yang menebal memperburuk bingkai mata sipitnya.

Pukul 10.30 malam.

Seharusnya di saat-saat begini gadis belia itu sudah merebahkan tubuh di atas kasur, atau bersandar di pinggir jendela kamar apartemen, memandang rembulan untuk dibawa ke alam mimpi. Atau—yang lebih penting—menyapa keluarga jauh yang sudah pasti menunggu kabar darinya setiap malam. Tapi kali ini, tumpukan tugas mata kuliah harus diutamakan di atas segalanya. Tenggat waktu esok lusa. Apa boleh buat.

Semoga dengan meningkatkan _determinasi_ dalam dirinya dia bisa membuka mata untuk, sekurang-kurangnya, tiga jam, mungkin?

Namun terkadang usaha sendiri saja tidak cukup. Determinasi juga perlu dorongan dari luar.

_Beep!_

Dari ‘teman baik’, misalnya?

Ponsel pintar Frisk bergetar. Salah satu aplikasi _chat_ dibukanya. Pesan baru dari pemilik akun “sanstheskeleton”.

Ada yang mau menemani di malam menyebalkan ini, akhirnya.

Frisk tersenyum-senyum sendiri pada layar ponsel, sementara jari-jari lentiknya bergerak lincah membalas percakapan.

 

Sans : tok, tok, tok

Frisk : Siapa, ya? :p

Sans : tukang bubur

Frisk : Ada perlu apa?

Sans : cuma periksa. pasti kau belum _bubur_

Frisk : ...’Bobo’, Sans. Bobo... -_-‘’

 

Ekspresi wajah Frisk sangat berbanding terbalik dengan _emoticon_ yang dipakainya. Dia tertawa geli, hampir terbahak. Dia bukan tipe gadis periang yang mudah tergelak, tapi entah apa yang membuatnya selalu menyukai guyonan receh ala Sans. Sepayah apapun plesetan yang dibuatnya, Frisk selalu tertawa—tidak. Seakan-akan hanya Sans yang mampu membuatnya terpingkal-pingkal.

Deham tawanya terhenti saat balasan dari Sans muncul.

 

Sans : kenapa belum tidur, hm?

Frisk : Biasa, lah. Kau pasti tahu. ;)

Sans : biar kutebak. psikopatologi? data statistik hasil survei koresponden?

Frisk : Ah. Pasti kau pakai sihirmu lagi. Dasar curang. :D

Sans : ayolah. main curang dengan main cerdas itu tipis sekali perbedaannya. kau harus hati-hati

Frisk : Pffft... Terserah kau saja. :p

 

Sihir. Salah satu keunggulan kaum monster yang tidak dimiliki manusia. Frisk masih ingat. Toriel dan Asgore punya sihir api. Papyrus si tengkorak jangkung punya sihir telekinesis dengan kumpulan tulang-tulang, begitu pun Sans, kakaknya. Tapi untuk Sans, Frisk sendiri masih belum yakin. Konon, tengkorak pemalas itu juga memiliki kemampuan teleportasi dan telepati. Dia kerap berpura-pura tidak tahu (atau tidak peduli) terhadap sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah diketahuinya sejak awal—Frisk sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan Sans yang satu ini.

Pria itu menyimpan terlalu banyak rahasia. Firasat Frisk mengatakan bahwa Sans memendam kekuatan yang jauh melebihi perkiraannya. Profesinya sebelum menjadi ‘pengangguran abadi’ seperti sekarang pun selalu ditutup-tutupi. Belum lagi isu tentang relasi Sans dengan sang ilmuwan kerajaan monster yang lama hilang ditelan ruang waktu, W.D. Gaster.

Bahkan setelah menjalin hubungan dengannya pun, Frisk belum diberi izin oleh Sans untuk menguak misteri-misteri itu.

Namun gadis itu sudah lebih dari sering, mendapati Sans tengah merenung sendiri dengan raut sedih—‘topeng’ berupa cengiran jahilnya benar-benar lenyap. Atau saat dia sulit tidur, menggeram, mencengkeram tempurung kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Frisk sudah terbiasa melihat Sans menahan beban sendiri, walau pria tengkorak itu selalu menolak uluran tangan Frisk yang ingin ikut memikulnya.

Tapi sampai kapan dia akan bertahan? Sampai jatah hidupnya habis lalu tubuhnya hangus menjadi debu? Sampai Frisk mati dimakan rasa penasaran?     

Mari lupakan dulu masalah itu. Balasan berikutnya muncul.

Senda gurau mereka pun berlanjut semalaman.

 

Sans : jadi bagaimana harimu? ada laki-laki genit yang menggodamu lagi? gang sosialita norak yang mencemooh ide-idemu?

Frisk : Tiiiidak juga~

Sans : bohong

Frisk : Oh, ya? Apa buktinya, Tuan Detektif? :p

Sans : maaf. aku terlalu malas untuk mengumpulkan bukti otentik pada orang yang suka berkilah

Frisk : Baiklah. Kau menang~

Frisk : Omong-omong, bagaimana denganmu? Dan teman-teman yang lain? Papyrus?

Frisk : Lalu Ayah dan Ibu?

 

Ponsel Frisk hening selama kurang lebih lima menit. Dia hendak mengirim pesan lagi, tapi niat itu diurungkannya. Siapa tahu Sans sedang membacakan dongeng untuk Papyrus, atau menonton acara lawak di televisi seperti biasa—meski dia lebih sering mengkritik gaya slapstik para komedian itu sambil menguap bosan ketimbang tertawa dibuatnya. Frisk sudah terbiasa berpikir sebelum bertindak, ditambah berempati pada yang lain. _Jangan sampai dorongan keinginan pribadi mengganggu orang yang juga punya keinginan sendiri_ , demikian prinsipnya.

Sembari menunggu balasan, alih-alih membunuh bosan, Frisk memeriksa ulang lembar-lembar tugasnya.

Enam menit kemudian, sebuah pesan masuk. Kali ini berupa sebuah foto.

Foto sekelompok monster dari Gunung Ebott, dengan banyak meja, kursi, aneka lampu dan balon sebagai latarnya. Papyrus berdiri paling depan dengan pose heboh dan topi kerucut warna-warni. Undyne si wanita ikan perkasa—yang tak lain adalah mantan kapten pengawal kerajaan—memamerkan otot dan rambut merah panjangnya di belakang Papyrus. Alphys dengan gaun hitam polkadotnya tersenyum canggung di samping Undyne. Cengiran Monster Kid hampir menyaingi lebarnya mulut Papyrus. Sementara Toriel dan Asgore, walau berdiri di barisan paling belakang, tetap terlihat berwibawa. Karisma mereka sebagai (mantan) ratu dan raja monster nampaknya tidak akan hilang, sekalipun telah berganti profesi sebagai guru dan tukang kebun.

Serangkaian senyum sumringah dari sebuah keluarga, yang seketika menghangatkan batin Frisk.

‘Keluarga monster’ yang sangat dikenalnya.

Keluarga yang dirindukannya.

 

Sans : seharusnya papyrus meneleponmu malam ini, tapi dia baru saja tertidur, kelelahan setelah seharian bersenang-senang.

Sans : selain itu aku tidak punya pulsa lebih

 

Frisk melirik kalender di laptopnya. _Memang benar, ini hari ulang tahun Papyrus!_

 

Frisk : Ya ampun! Aku lupa memberi ucapan selamat untuknya. Argh, dia pasti kecewa...

Sans : tidak. kau tahu sendiri ‘kan, dia anak yang seperti apa. dia tidak mau mengganggu kesibukan kuliahmu.

Sans : begitupun aku

 

Untuk beberapa saat, Frisk mempertanyakan pilihannya sendiri—seperti yang dilakukannya paling sedikit sebulan sekali. _Untuk apa kuliah dan berusaha di kota besar kalau pada akhirnya dia akan melupakan keluarga dan teman-temannya?_ Sungguh tidak lucu bila dia berjuang mati-matian lalu lupa apa tujuan utama yang memacunya untuk bertindak—lebih tepatnya, untuk _siapa_ dia berjuang.

Niatnya untuk memperkenalkan kaum monster dan menyatukan mereka perlahan-lahan pada umat manusia sangat mulia—pengakuan ini pun hanya datang dari dua teman kampusnya. Menjamin kehidupan para monster seusai bebas dari penjara sihir di Gunung Ebott. Mengubah stigma masyarakat tentang ‘monster buas’. Keduanya telah masuk dalam daftar misi hidup Frisk sebagai duta bagi kaum monster. Itu pun belum termasuk balas budi tak terhingga atas segala kebaikan mereka padanya, terutama untuk Toriel dan Asgore yang sudah berkenan menjadi orang tua kedua baginya.

Tapi bagaimana bila semua kesibukkan itu justru membuat perhatiannya luput dari mereka?  

Bunyi ponsel menyudahi renungan malamnya.

 

Sans : halooo

Sans : ada orang di sana?

Frisk : Oh! Maaf.

Frisk : Aku tertidur tadi.

Sans : tertidur atau melamun?

 

Jari-jari Frisk kaku, sudah bersiap di depan layar sentuh tapi belum menekan satu huruf pun. Bagaimana dia harus membalas? Bilang pada Sans kalau dia baru saja melamunkan benar tidaknya tindakannya selama ini, meragukan dan bahkan menyesalinya sesekali?

Rasanya tanpa berkata begitu pun Sans sudah tahu. Dia tak perlu menunggu jawaban Frisk untuk melanjutkan balasan.

 

Sans : dengar, frisk. kau tak perlu merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan kami. kami tahu kau punya tujuan yang hebat.

Sans : lagipula aku khawatir perilakumu akan melenceng dari yang semestinya kalau kau terus-terusan bergaul dengan monster seperti kami. toriel pun setuju denganku tentang ini.

Sans : sudah seharusnya kau berkumpul dengan kawanan manusiamu

Frisk : Ah, iya. Aku punya dua teman dekat di kampus.

Sans : bagus

 

Tetap saja Frisk merasa tidak enak.

Napasnya terasa berat.

Tak sampai setengah menit berpikir, sebuah ide terbersit dalam kepalanya.

 

Frisk : Sebentar, ya...

 

Lebih dari tiga menit Sans tidak membalas. Pasti dia sedang menunggu. Bagus. _Ini tidak akan lama. Tenang saja._

Frisk menutup sementara aplikasi _chat_ -nya, lalu mengaktifkan kamera depan. Dia pastikan cahaya lampu di kamar cukup terang untuk memperjelas wajah dan latar belakang tempat di mana dia duduk.

Setelah semua siap, perekam dinyalakan.

“Uh... hai, teman-teman,” dia berdeham, menjernihkan suara. “Ini aku, Frisk. Aku di sini hanya ingin bilang, aku sangat merindukan kalian semua. Akan kuusahakan untuk bisa pulang akhir pekan ini. Harap maklum. Hari-hariku sibuk. Tapi jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku bisa mengatur jadwalku, dan tentu saja, aku tidak akan lupa dengan tujuan awalku. Aku dan teman-teman membuat sebuah _blog_ yang akan jadi media perantara, agar orang-orang bisa lebih mengenal kalian. Aku janji. Sebagai seorang duta yang kalian percayai, akan kuperjuangkan hak hidup kalian di atas bumi ini.”

Pandangannya mulai kabur oleh genangan air. Berusaha mengendalikan diri, dia menghela napas.

“Selamat malam, semuanya. Aku sayang kalian.”

Perekam dimatikan. Video berdurasi satu menit itu tersimpan secara otomatis. Segera Frisk menyematkannya pada balasan _chat_ -nya dengan Sans.

Pesan berisi _attachment_ berupa video telah terbaca.

Sebelum berkata-kata lebih lanjut, dia menunggu, membiarkan Sans menontonnya terlebih dulu.

Dua menit. Tiga menit. Lima menit. Belum ada balasan. Mungkin Sans kehabisan kata untuk membalas, atau apa?  

_Beep!_

 

Sans : kau tak perlu mengirim ini, frisk...

Frisk : Ah ayolah...

Frisk : Aku harap video pendek ini bisa mengobati rasa rindu mereka. :’)

Frisk : Tolong tunjukkan ini ke yang lain ya, Sans.

Sans : ok

Frisk : Terima kasih~ <3

 

Sebuah ide iseng lain yang terlintas dalam benaknya membuat Frisk tertawa geli. Pipinya memerah, menghangat.

_Sekali-kali begitu, tidak apa-apa. ‘kan?_

Dia menyalakan perekam videonya lagi dengan kamera depan. Tersenyum gugup sambil melirik-lirik ke kanan kiri—jangan sampai ada orang lain yang melihatnya. _Haha. Memalukan sekali._

“Hai, Sans. Uhm...” Frisk berdeham lagi walaupun tenggorokannya tidak serak. “Saat aku pulang nanti, kita makan malam bersama lagi, yuk! Seperti biasa, uh... di bar Grillby’s. Hehe. Aku harap hutang-hutangmu sudah lunas semua. Dan uhm... kau tidak perlu khawatirkan aku. Maksudku... aku tahu kau khawatir karena kau sayang padaku tapi... jangan terlalu khawatir. Aku bisa jaga diri, kok.”

Frisk mengambil jeda. Wajah lebih didekatkan pada kamera, dan urai rambut lurus sebahunya sengaja lebih diturunkan menutupi separuh pipi kanan. Bibir tipis mengembangkan senyum anggun, beriringan dengan binar matanya.

“Aku merindukanmu,” suaranya kini dipelankan, bahkan berbisik. “Semoga kau juga rindu padaku.”

Video diakhiri dengan tawa pelan si gadis yang tersipu malu sendiri.

Video langsung dikirim ke sanstheskeleton, disusul sepotong pesan.  

 

Frisk : Kalau yang ini jangan disebarkan pada siapapun. Ini khusus, antara kita berdua saja. ;)

 

Membolak-balik ponselnya di atas meja, Frisk tak sabar menunggu seperti apa reaksi Sans tentang video ‘titip rindu’ itu. Hendak menunggu sambil melanjutkan tugas sedikit, tapi gagal. Fokusnya terhadap lembar-lembar kerja itu sudah lama buyar.

Lima menit. Delapan menit. Sepuluh menit. Frisk nyaris tertidur. Kenapa Sans belum mengirim pesan apa-apa? Sedang apa dia?

 

Frisk : Uh... Sans?

Frisk : Saaaanss.... Halo...?

 

Tak sampai satu menit, ada balasan masuk. Frisk bernapas lega.

 

Sans : aku ketiduran. maaf

Frisk : Hmm. Kalau kamu sih, tidak aneh kalau ketiduran. Pemalas~ :p

Sans : sudah larut malam. kebanyakan begadang tidak bagus untuk metabolisme tubuhmu

Sans : mengerjakan tugas sepenting apapun tidak akan beres dengan mata dan otak setengah redup begitu

Sans : tidurlah

 

Apa? Hanya itu? Tidak ada tanggapan tentang video tadi? Frisk cemberut. _Yang benar saja._

Sudahlah. Kelihatannya Sans sedang malas berkomentar panjang-panjang. Setidaknya dia memperhatikan keadaan Frisk sekarang.

Pria misterius yang nampaknya serba acuh tak acuh, namun (siapa tahu) juga menyimpan tenggang rasa yang kuat.

Dasar Sans si tengkorak.

Frisk tersenyum lagi.

 

Frisk : Baiklah, Tuan Pintar~

Sans : selamat malam, frisk.

Frisk : Malam juga, Sans...

 

Percakapan jarak jauh berakhir. Setelah mematikan ponsel, Frisk menuruti saran Sans. Dirapikannya kertas-kertas, buku-buku dan alat tulis. Laptop dimatikan setelah lembar kerja di dalamnya disimpan terlebih dulu. Beranjak dari meja belajar, menggeser kursi, memadamkan lampu kamar, dan akhirnya merebahkan tubuh di tempat tidur. Berpejam mata dan bersiap untuk terlelap.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, percakapan malam ini cukup memuaskan. Frisk bisa bermimpi indah.

Percakapan jarak jauh yang, sebenarnya, tidak benar-benar ‘berjarak jauh’.

Sans tidak sedang berada di rumahnya—seperti yang dipikirkan Frisk. Tidak juga sedang di wilayah manapun pada pedesaan dekat lereng Gunung Ebott.

Dia, tak lain dan tak bukan, sedang duduk di dalam sebuah kamar apartemen yang kosong. Tepat di sebelah kanan kamar Frisk.

Dia tidak perlu menyusup lewat jendela atau meminta izin pada pemilik apartemen untuk menyewa kamar itu. Seperti biasa, dia melakukan trik jahil : teleportasi.

Pria monster itu duduk bersandar pada satu sisi dinding, dengan lubang kecil yang mengarah langsung pada kamar Frisk.

Tentu saja dia tahu banyak tentang keseharian gadis itu. Setiap selesai dengan kegiatan berdagang _hot dog_ -nya, terutama di malam hari, dia berpindah tempat dalam hitungan detik ke kamar kosong itu. Memeriksa apa dia sudah pulang dari kampusnya atau belum.

Kalau Frisk belum pulang, Sans tinggal berpindah ke titik-titik lain. Ke koridor kampus. Ke halte bus. Ke kotak telepon umum dekat kampus. Ke mall—di mana Frisk sering membeli buku atau sekedar menyegarkan otak bersama teman-temannya. Ke toko grosir yang biasa didatangi Frisk untuk belanja kebutuhan sehari-hari. Atau, ke kafe tempat dia bekerja sambilan sebagai pelayan—sejujurnya ini tempat yang paling dibenci Sans, lantaran dia tak jarang mendapati Frisk digoda oleh pelanggan-pelanggan pria yang sedang mabuk.

Sans selalu memastikan keselamatan Frisk, di mana pun dia berada. Membantunya sejauh yang dia mampu. Seperti ikut mencarikan buku di perpustakaan, mengacaukan makan malam sekelompok pria genit atau membanting tubuh preman jalanan yang mengganggu Frisk dengan kekuatan telekinesisnya.

Tidak masalah bila dia harus menjadi penguntit untuk Frisk. Tidak masalah bila dia harus serba sembunyi-sembunyi. Bukan masalah pula andai Frisk tak pernah sekali pun menyadari semua kebaikannya. Sama sekali tidak masalah.

Asalkan Frisk tetap hidup tenang dan bahagia di kota besar itu, Sans sudah lega.

Kenapa dia mau menjadi ‘malaikat penjaga’ untuknya? “Karena Frisk adalah duta bagi bangsa monster” memang bukan jawaban yang salah, tapi ada alasan lain selain itu.

Kalau kata “cinta” tidak cukup sesuai untuk melambangkan perasaannya yang terdalam pada Frisk, entah bahasa apa lagi yang harus dipakainya.

Benar atau tidaknya _hubungan_ yang dia jalin bersamanya pun, dia belum tahu pasti—dan nampaknya dia tidak terlalu peduli.

Rasa hangat yang menyelimuti batinnya itu sudah berkembang sejak mereka bersahabat, ketika gadis itu masih berusia delapan tahun—dan masih berstatus “anak manusia ketujuh yang jatuh dan terperangkap di dunia bawah tanah”. Sejak dia mengajaknya bermain teka-teki bersama Papyrus, menumpuk _hot dog_ di atas kepala, lalu makan malam bersama di Hotel MTT, rasa itu mulai bertaut.

Dan rasa itu semakin kuat setelah Frisk tumbuh dewasa. Setelah dia bukan lagi ‘kawan kecil’ pemberani, menjelma menjadi dara belia dengan pesona determinasi yang memancar.

Pada aturan sejarah sudah jelas. Manusia dan monster memang bisa bersatu dalam damai, tapi tidak dalam ikatan romantis. Namun sekali lagi, Sans tidak peduli.

Semoga saja Frisk juga menganut ketidakpedulian yang dipunya Sans tentang hal ini.

Sudah sepuluh kali Sans memutar ulang video terakhir kiriman Frisk. Tulang wajahnya merona, padam lalu menyala lagi. Pantaslah dia tidak cepat membalas pesan Frisk tadi—berkomentar pun dia tidak bisa.

Untuk malam ini saja, Sans memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke rumah. Dia bisa tiba di rumah sebelum Papyrus bangun.

Mengintip lubang kecil itu lagi, terlihat Frisk sudah tertidur pulas. Dengan senyum tenang, Sans duduk dan berpejam mata.

Ah, kapan lagi bisa tidur berdekatan seperti ini?

.

.

.

(End)

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, saya Khi-Khi Kiara lagi. :D
> 
> Ini sebenarnya fanfic yang telat di-post untuk satu event, tapi yang penting akhirnya selesai. Didedikasikan untuk kapal pertama saya di fandom Undertale. Somehow mereka unyu~ ///
> 
> Well that's all.
> 
> Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca. :D


End file.
